Okay This couldwill be awkward
by Holmes1216
Summary: Santana goes to see a flat after Rachel and Kurt kicked her out, little does she know, that the owner of the flat was, as Kurt once put it a 'Criminal chipmunk'. So between Sebastian's crazy friends and Rachel's relationship issues, will they become friends...or possibly even more? T for language


Santana Lopez had never expected to feel anything more than hatred towards a certain meerkat faced, annoyingly witty former captain of the Warblers, but, it turns out, things hardly ever go the way you expect. So when Rachel had kicked her out and she'd found an advert for a nice flat with someone who was looking for a roommate she leapt at the opportunity, only, she forgot to read all of the advert.

**Flatmate wanted! Please contact the number below to get more details! Rent will be split!**

**07273 5648923**

**S. Smythe**

She had only read as far as the number, and had called strait away and had quickly spoken to a nice lady with a french accent and had immediately made an appointment for later that day, the advert lying forgotten on the table.

"I'm afraid, I'm out at zat time, so you'll be speaking to my son, Seb, 'e is ze one sharing with you, I 'ope you don't mind" the woman had said. Santana had replied with

"No, I don't. Thank you Mrs...?" she trailed off. But the woman had already hung up. So she turned up at the right address at 2:30 and knocked on the door, fixing her summery dress. Santana chuckled when she heard a muffled call of

"COMING!" and thunderous footsteps running down a corridor, the door opened and there stood Santana's least favorite person, looking annoyingly cute with his messy hair, glasses, and dark green T-shirt. She gaped. He gaped.

"What the hell are you doing here, bitchlet?" she asked. He tried to compose himself, but with the glasses Sebastian Smythe wasn't half as scary as he was without them

"I live here! What the hell are you doing here?" he huffed. She raised a delicate eyebrow

"I'm here to look a flat. I spoke to the nice french lady and she said to come here, that I would be shown around by her son Seb...oh" she trailed off. Sebastian turned and started banging his head against the door frame

"Stupid...mother...Santana..why?...mother!" he was muttering something along those lines, anyway. Her eyebrow crept further into her hairline as he continued this, rolling her eyes

"Look, Fieval, you can self harm all you want after you've shown me the flat" she snarked, managing somehow not to laugh at the small bruise that was already forming on Smythe's forehead, that man was ridiculous sometimes. He raised his head, rolled his eyes, and somehow managed to look dapper while bowing with a now darkening bruise right in the middle of his head. She breezed past him and was sure she heard him mutter

"Yeah, sure, of course you can come in" as he shut the door. She looked around the hall, nice, very nice. Smythe walked past her and yelled

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" to the empty flat. Santana shook her head

"Are you blind, Fieval? There's no one- AH!" she screamed as something came bursting out of a broom cupboard. Sebastian backed away as the blonde thing rushed towards him

"SEBBY!"

"No, Jeff, NO!" he was knocked over as 'Jeff' tackle hugged him, knocking him to the floor. A brunette followed in a much more dignified manner

"Jeffery Sterling, get off the poor man and let him breathe" he commanded. Jeff got of Sebastian who remained on the floor gasping for breath, blinking the stars out of his vision. Suddenly another head popped out of the cupboard, how big was it? The new guy, raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sebastian, who still hadn't moved

"Oh for gods sake Smythe, get up and quit slacking!" he commanded. Sebastian clambered up and gave him a mock salute

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" he said, rolling his eyes. The new guy rolled his eyes

"Oh shut up Smythe" he said. Sebastian smirked

"Sir! Ego Deflation suggested! Sir!" he said, still saluting. The brunette snickered, the blond chuckled but they were soon silenced by a death glare from the new guy

"You can hardly talk!" he said indignantly. The smirk was now firmly plastered onto Sebastian's face

"Sir! Yes I can, Hearing Aid suggested! Sir!" he said. The new guy, narrowed his eyes

"Shut up, Sebastian!"

"Sir! Hearing aid located! Sir!" Jeff one had a fist in his mouth to stop himself laughing and the brunette had already given up and was giggling, leaning on the sofa for support. The new guy sighed loudly and collapsed down on the sofa

"You, Smythe will be the death of me" he stated calmly. Sebastian grinned

"Ah...you love me though Hunter!" he grinned, hugging Hunter. Hunter frowned

"Get off me you great oaf" he ordered. Sebastian smirked

"Okay, you asked for it. Jeff! Attack!" he commanded. Hunter looked up

"No! Jeff, don't! Sto- OOMPH!" Jeff had tackle hugged him. Sebastian and the brunette laughed. Santana raised an eyebrow

"Is this normal for you?" she asked. The brunette looked at her

"Oh. Hi! I'm Nick, Nick Duval. And yea, this is pretty normal for us" Nick said, grinning lopsidedly. Santana shook her head

"Okay then. Er...Jeff, off!" she ordered. Jeff stood up and a feeble

"Curse you Smythe!" was heard from Hunter's general direction. Sebastian snorted. Santana shook her head in disbelief again

"Jeff. Say sorry, to, er, Hunter?" she trailed off at the end. Jeff hung his head

"Sorry Hunter" he mumbled. Santana narrowed her eyes

"What did you say Jeff?"

"Sorry Hunter" he said a lot louder this time. A thumbs up was seen from the carpet. Sebastian and Nick were staring at her

"What?" she asked. Sebastian stuttered

"Y-you. He...Jeff...what?" Nick rolled his eyes

"What Seb is trying, and failing' this earned him a glare "to say is 'You just told Jeff off' that, dear Santana, is not possible" he stated. Sebastian nodded and Santana smirked

"Well, I knew someone who once thought it was impossible to beat him in a sing off" she quipped. Sebastian cleared his throat and whistled innocently and when he noticed everyone smirking at him, including Hunter, who had finally got up. He glared at them

"Mention that ever again and I _swear_ I'll frame you for murder" he growled. Santana giggled and he turned his 'Death Glare Of Doom' onto just smirked at him before coughing a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Smooth Criminal'. He pouted

"You're all mean!" he said petulantly. Hunter grinned and slung an arm around the taller boy's shoulder

"Yep. That we are" Unknown to any of them, Santana had decided to take the flat, and that, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. But right then, all they were focused on was trying to pry Jeff off a squealing Hunter, who had messed up the blondes hair and was now paying the price.


End file.
